Chasers, Keepers, and Bludgers
by Jen Riddle
Summary: Katie Bell's life consists of one thing: Quidditch. Unfortunately, a fifteen year old girl's existence can never be that easy. Suddenly her world becomes a whirlwind of Chasers, Keepers, and Bludgers. KB/OW
1. Chapter 1

**Chasers, Keepers, and Bludgers**

**Prologue _  
_****_1994: 5th Year._**

Katie Bell sat uncomfortably in the wooden chair. Her vision was unfocused as she avoided eye contact with the professor in front of her. Her hands, which were growing clammy and moist, clung to the arm rests. She hated everything to do with being here.

"Quidditch." She replied, her tone wavering.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses and peered at the girl. Katie glanced up for a brief moment, nervous for her Professors reaction.

"You asked me what career I want. And that's it. I want to play quidditch." She exhaled loudly, like this had been something she had been dying to get off her chest. She had always loved quidditch, and it was truly the one thing she was absolutely superb at. Flying was her escape and her muse. Sure, she'd gone over the pamphlets. She couldn't be a healer, blood and other bodily fluids made her uneasy. Being an Auror was out of reach - she'd never get the grades. She detested politics, so the ministry was generally out, and her hand cramped up when she wrote even the shortest of essays, so there was no way a job at the Daily Prophet interested her. So that left... Quidditch. It had been so obvious, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it immediately. Instead she had spent countless sleepless nights pouring over what she would say when she had her Career Advice meeting. Her O.W.L.'s were quickly approaching - this was something every 5th year at Hogwarts was going through.

McGonagall ruffled around with the papers on her desk, until she finally pulled a folded sheet and handed it to the girl. "Here's information on the Department of Magical Games and Sports..." She began.

"Professor... I want to _play _Quidditch." Katie added, her hand half reached for the leaflet. She didn't want to dictate the sport - she wanted to be a part of it. Professor McGonagall made a brief disapproving noise.

"Miss Bell, It is very hard to get a career in quidditch-"

"-I know."

"The odds of this happening-"

"-Professor, I know." Katie explained. "I know the facts, I know the stakes. I want to play quidditch."

And she knew, in that moment, Oliver Wood would have never been more proud. A slight grin curved around her lips as she thought of him.

* * *

**_Chapter One.  
One Year Earlier, 1993, 4th Year._**

Katie Bell sat idly in class, her eyes staring at the board but registering nothing. There was a high chance drool was spilling from the curves of her lips, but she was too zoned out to notice if it was. Her quill touched the paper but didn't move. Recently, an extreme rise in quidditch practices, brought on by there tyrant quidditch captain Oliver Wood, had left her sleepless and a bit touchy.

All the while, Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin Wars. His transparent figure pacing in front of the class. Many of the students had fallen asleep at this point, but the ghostly teacher hadn't even noticed, or if he had, he hadn't cared.

A loud snore erupted from the seat beside Katie, and she was awoken from her stupor. She wiped the drool from her lips and snapped her head to the side. Next to her slept a girl, whose dirty blond hair was draped across her face in an unceremonious fashion. Katie nudged the girl slightly with her hand, but the girl only shifted in her seat. A soft giggling sound fathomed from behind her. Katie turned to see a strict faced girl with long black hair and glasses, laughing at their misfortunes.

"Is there a problem, Miss Bell?" The ghost beckoned from the front of the class. Katie turned around again, dreading being reprimanded from the professor. Detention was the absolute last thing she needed today.

"No, Professor Binns. No problem." Katie smiled politely. Half of the class was now paying attention - it wasn't often that Professor Binns reprimanded anyone.

"It seems Miss Brand, behind you, is more interesting than my class, Miss Bell." He added.

"No! No sir! I was just... asking her about some of the material! I missed what you were just saying about the Rebellion of 1612. Did you say it took place in Hogsmeade?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Bell..." The proffessor returned to his usual drone and pacing. "During the Rebellion of 1612 the Three Broomsticks Inn was used as a stronghold for the goblins, as well, this particular Rebellion was the main reason for the Ministry of Magic decree of 1631, which prevented magical beings other than wizards and witches from carrying a wand..."

Katie scribbled furiously, eager to make it seem as if she had been paying attention all along.

"Sorry." Whispered Gwendolyn Brand from behind her. Katie shot the girl an unamused glare and went back to her work, trying to remember what it was Urg The Unclean did to lead to the riots of the 18th century.

A booming bell sounded, and Professor Binns abruptly stopped his teaching. The girl beside Katie shuffled awake, pushing her hair from her face.

"Well, that was a nice nap." She yawned, as she gathered her book and quill into her bag.

"Oh I'm sure." mumbled Katie, still irritated. She would have killed to nap during that particular class, but she couldn't let her marks suffer.

"Hmm?" The girl raised an eyebrow at Katie.

"Nothing. Lets go to Herbology." Katie grabbed her bag and followed her classmates from the room.

"Can I borrow your notes later?" The girl caught up to Katie.

"Victoria Frobisher, I am appalled!" Katie teased her friend. "But, sorry, you'll have to ask Gwen. I don't have much."

"Urgh." Victoria grumbled as she situated her bag over her shoulder. "I'm thinking about skiving Herbology. I can't stand to rearrange dragon dung for another hour, or whatever it is we do in that class. What do you say?"

Katie shook her head reluctantly. "I need to keep my grades up - for quidditch."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "The only thing my charms club cares about is my charms marks."

However, when Professor Sprout announced to the class that they would be collecting bobotuber puss, Katie, too, was ready to ditch.

"I think I feel a nose bleed coming on." She muttered as she adorned her garden gloves.

"I'm tempted to subject myself to one of these just so I can get out of here." Victoria groaned as she picked up one of the potted plants. What looked like a thick, black, giant slug stuck out vertically from the soil. It squirmed slightly at the movement, and Victoria faked a gag reflex. "What is it good for, anyway?"

"Acne." Katie sighed as she readied a glass jar to collect the pus.

"Shame Eloise Midgen doesn't know that. That girl could use some help." Victoria grinned devilishly as she squeezed at the bobotuber.

Katie snorted a laugh, nearly dropping the container that was now slowly filling with yellow pus as she did so.

"Katie Bell, I swear to Merlin I will hex you into next year if you drop any of that pus on me!" Victoria threatened with a shriek which earned themselves glances from their classmates. Katie simply rolled her eyes, and the pair of girls continued on with their task.

As the class continued, Katie silently cursed needing decent marks to stay on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The idea of having this hour free to spend how she pleased seemed immensely appealing to her. Though, she knew she'd spend it practicing flying. What did she need Herbology for, anyway? She didn't want to be a gardener after school, for Merlin's sake!

As their jar filled, Katie capped it, and set it down possibly too harshly on the tray beside them, where other pairs were finishing up their jars. A few jars later, the girls, Victoria two steps ahead of Katie in left the classroom - dinner was long past overdue.

"I'm starving." Victoria moaned as they trekked across the ground. The N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures class was making their way towards the castle as well, and Katie and Victoria consequently meshed into them.

"BELL!" A tall boy with a Scottish accent shouted over the crowd. Katie paused abruptly, leaving her brown pony-tailed hair swinging side to side. Oliver Wood, her quidditch captain, was beckoning her towards him. Katie reluctantly waved to her friend, who gave her a small wink, and made her way towards the 7th year.

"Yes, Wood?" She asked, almost bitterly. Hunger was biting at her stomach, all she wanted was to make her way into the cozy great hall and stuff her face. If Wood called an early practice, she'd have to off herself.

"Why do you smell like bobotuber puss?" He scrunched his nose when she approached. Katie groaned, and made to stalk off, but Wood grabbed her arm.

"If you called me over here to bicker about my scent-"

"How's your Woollongong Shimmy coming along?" He interrupted, mentioning a high-speed zigzagging chaser move which was intended to throw off opposing chasers.

"I'm making the opponents positively dizzy." she smirked almost _too_ ruefully. She was in no mood to be lectured on her quidditch playing at this particular moment. She knew she had limited time until their night practice, and she needed at least a bit of food in her stomach before dealing with it.

"So you're ready to try it at practice tonight?" He asked, ignoring her tone.

"I'm going to try my Translyvanian Tackle if you don't let go of my arm!" She yanked her arm from Wood's remaining grip. He seemed to have forgotten that he was clutching her arm, and looked almost embarrassed at the mention of it.

"Watch your attitude, or you'll be off the team, Bell!" He growled. "Cormack McLaggen is looking very appealing right now."

Katie crossed her arms, bearing her green eyes into his deep brown ones. "I always knew you had a crush on him." She quipped, a smirk playing across her face. She waved at him briefly and stormed off to the castle.

She entered the great hall, spotted Angelina and Alicia sitting near the end of the gryffindor table, and took her seat across from them, stuffing her bag angrily under the table as she did so. Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances as Katie moodily dumped mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Hello, Katie." Angelina smiled at the girl. Katie stuffed her mouth.

Alicia clenched her nose. "Why do you smell like bobotuber puss?" She cringed. Katie sighed.

"Herbology." She muttered.

"Ah, fourth year Herbology." The girls giggled. "To be young again!" said Angelina dramatically.

"So bobotubers got your knickers all in a twist?" Alicia asked as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oliver Wood." She stuck to her short answers. Angelina cocked her eyebrows, a grin on her cheeks. "Ew - not like that!"

"I'm sure." She teased, and glanced to the doors where Oliver was now walking in, talking animatedly with one of his house mates. "What I wouldn't do for that boy to put _my_ knickers in a twist..." She said quietly, a dreamy look on her face.

"You two are always at each others throats. What's Wood done this time?" Alicia questioned shortly after Katie had given Angelina a repulsed look.

"He's always threatening my place on the team." She sighed, as she piled her plate with more delicious food.

"You know he'd never really kick you off, though. Besides, who's he going to replace you with, McLaggen?" Alicia laughed to herself.

"McLaggen doesn't even play Chaser." Angelina added. "He only tried out last year because the keeper position was filled. Wood would never be that daft."

The girls glanced down the table to where Cormac McLaggen, a blond, wirey haired boy was currently boasting about his summer nogtail hunting trip with his uncle Tiberius. His friends looked positively bored, and only responded with occasional nods in his direction.

"Besides, Katie," Alicia began. "Wood wouldn't put you on the team if you weren't the best. And you know he wouldn't jeopardize his last year to win the cup, he wouldn't kick you off. He needs you." She said the last line with a wink. Katie rolled her eyes and dove back into her dinner.

"Ah, just how I like my women. Head first in mashed potatoes." Greeted a red headed boy, his twin brother in tow directly behind him. Katie glanced up.

"Hi, Fred, George" She muttered, downing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Evening." Fred smirked. "Woods going to have a flobberworm if were not at the pitch in 5 minutes. He told me on my way up here." He added, sitting down next to Katie and biting a chunk out of the roll that was previously on her plate.

"Wood can off himself, for all I care." Katie snapped as she snatched back the roll from Freds hands. She downed the rest of it in 3 quick bites.

"Things with you and our lovely captain not going so well?" George asked, sitting next to Alicia on the other side.

"To say the least." Angelina laughed quietly, answering for her friend. She grabbed her bag from the seat beside her. "Anyway, I'm not about to watch Wood lose his head. You guys ready?"

Katie sighed deeply, and watched Fred and George pile as much food into their greedy hands as they could, preparing for the walk to the pitch. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the older crowd out of the room, leaving the sweet, sweet scent of delicious food behind.

* * *

Her broom held tight in her hand, Katie pushed off from the ground. The sun was preparing to set, leaving her to squint every time she looked towards the goal posts. She supposed it wasn't so bad, as every glance in that direction meant a glance of Oliver Wood, whose usually disapproving gaze she was eager to avoid.

The practice went as well as could be expected. Katie had demonstrated her Woollongong Shimmy to perfection, and, as well as evading her fellow chasers from stealing the quaffle, she also managed to score on an unsuspecting Oliver Wood. He grinned wildly, impressed with his teammates skill.

"Great Job, Katie" He congratulated as they made their way to the locker rooms. Feeling good about herself and forgetting their previous encounter, Katie gave Oliver a quick hug, leaving them both feeling slightly awkward as they broke away.

"Er... Good Practice." He said. His hand toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, Yeah. Good practice... nice job blocking that throw from Angelina..." Katie nodded, trying to repay his previous compliment.

"That was a tricky one." said Oliver, his smirk returning to his face. Katie half-smiled back at him, and retrieved her clothes from her locker. "Nice steal from Alicia."

"Yes, well, Fred had just tossed a bludger at her..." Katie shrugged. "Nice er... nice... hair." She replied stupidly. She mentally slapped herself in the face.

Oliver gave her an odd glance. "Are you poking fun at my windswept hair?"

"No! I..." She paused. Why was she defending herself on this? Teasing Oliver was so much easier, and so much more fun. Complimenting him was much more foreign. "Yes. Yes, Oliver. Your hair looks ridiculous." She finished.

"Yours isn't much better, Bell." He ruffled it even more than it probably had already been, and opened his locker, pulling his clothes from it. The two had joking smiles on their faces.

"Well, see you..." She said quietly as she watched the rest of the team file out of the room.

"See you." He replied, and made his way to the showers.

Feeling slightly uneasy from her rendezvous with her usually quite irritating quidditch captain, Katie carried herself, and her clothes, back to the Gryffindor tower. What had just happened? Katie couldn't remember a moment since she joined the quidditch team that she and Oliver had had even a close to normal conversation, especially when the rest of her team wasn't around, and even more oddly, one that included the two laughing. This was one of those things that she had constantly been teased of - it was common knowledge that Oliver Wood was one of Hogwarts most sought after males. Seventh Year, Quidditch Captain, gorgeous, deep brown eyes, Scottish accent - what wasn't there to love about him?

Katie bit her lip at the thought - he was insufferable, to say the least. Why didn't every one else notice this? He was egotistical, rude, and could never even possibly like a girl as much as he liked Quidditch. Winning the cup this year was more important to him than anything else. She knew he'd quickly give up his first born child if it meant winning the cup. Possibly even his second.

Not that he'd ever even have children - Katie grinned at her own ridiculous thoughts. Oliver Wood probably spent so much time on that broom that it was now completely impossible for him to reproduce - even if he could find a girl that was, to him, worthy of reproducing with. He had a small reputation of being unappeasable.

The thought of Oliver Wood reproducing quickly disgusted her, and she shook it from her mind. She entered the Gryffindor common room, and plopped herself down on a fluffy arm chair adjacent to where Victoria was copying down notes from Gwendolyn. Gwen was pointing out the strong points in her set of notes for Victoria to copy down onto her own.

"Why are you still in your quidditch robes?" Gwen asked, glancing up from the parchment in front of her.

"I plan to go to bed in a few minutes. Long day." Katie yawned, directing her attention from the crackling fire in front of her.

"It's barely 9 o'clock, Katie." Victoria scoffed as she rolled up her finished notes and stuck them into her bag. "The nights still young! And now that I know everything there is to know about the Goblin Riots, I feel as if I can do anything!" She smirked.

Katie raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I wasn't aware you felt so highly of Goblins, Vic."

"Ah, Katie, if you didn't spend so much time with your Quidditch mates, and more time with your roommates, maybe you'd learn these things." She winked. "Though, with Oliver Wood on the team, I don't blame you..." She added thoughtfully. Katie furrowed her brow.

"Oliver Wood can shove himself through the broken vanishing cabinent, for all I care." She retorted, and the two girls beside her snickered.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't find him attractive?" Victoria asked. "Even Gwen thinks he looks great in those quidditch robes -"

"-And you know how I feel about quidditch players." Gwen finnished with a shrug. "What can I say? That boy has _it_." Katie quickly pondered just what "it" was, and indefinitely decided that it was _not_ something Oliver Wood had.

"Anyway." Victoria took a seat on the arm rest of the chair Katie was plopped on. "Hogsmeade on Halloween. Just a week away. I'm hoping to go with Justin Bradley, and Gwens going with Eddie Carmichael. Any dates?"

Katie shook her head. "Ravenclaw's? Both of you?" She laughed.

"They're so much more mysterious. I already know everyone in our house. It's time to branch out." Victoria shrugged.

"Eddie asked me while you were at quidditch practice." Gwen admitted. "It was quite nice, actually. I was working on my potions essay in the library, and he offered to help me. We ended up chatting about his upcoming O.W.L.'s for a while, and how he was eager for a break at Hogsmeade... and well... he asked me if I'd like to go." Gwen blushed slightly. Katie patted her friend on the back.

"Can you really pick up guys in the library?" Victoria asked pensively, practically ignoring the story. This caused Gwen to blush even more furiously.

"That wasn't why I was there." She muttered.

"I'm really glad for the both of you two, but what am I supposed to do?" Katie moaned. Her two house mates had dates - man, growing up was a pain.

"Find a date." Victoria said, as if it was the easiest thing to do. Well, if you re Victoria Frobisher, it probably is. Katie secretly envied her perfect, bouncy blond hair and flawless skin. She absentmindedly played with the ends of her dull brown hair that was casually pulled into a pony tail, just as it always was.

"What about Angelina and Alicia?" Gwen offered.

"Those two always have dates." Katie frowned. She knew it was true. Angelina had previously mused on how she was hoping to go with Lee Jordan, and Alicia had been eyeing up Ryan Summerby of Hufflepuff. "Maybe I'll just stay here and work on some homework." She huffed.

"Nonsense, Katie. Let me find you a date!" Victoria's eyes lit up. Merlin knows she'd been dying to fix Katie up with one of her many male friends. Katie shook her head fervently.

"Never. No way. Absolutely not."

"Aww, C'mon, Katie!" Victoria begged, her wide blue eyes staring at her friend hopefully.

"No!" Katie crossed her arms. "Absolutely not."

"Fine. Stay here and become a nun. Celibacy is very in right now." Victoria looked down and picked at her nails as if she didn't care whether her friend had a date or not.

Katie groaned. She knew she'd rather be at Hogsmeade having fun than sitting in the library pouring over a nonsense potions essay. Why did all of her friends have to be so attractive to the opposite sex? Katie, meanwhile, had been on one date in her life. The second Hogsmeade trip of third year, Lorcan Mylor of Hufflepuff asked her. The 'date' was awful. He tried to hold her hand on the way there, but their clammy palms mashed and left Katie feeling disgusting. When they went to the 3 broomsticks for butterbeer, there was little to no conversation. Lorcan was interested in things like gobstones and Arithmancy, while Katie only knew a vast array of knowledge on quidditch. Lorcan hated sports.

"Fine, Fine." Katie mumbled. "You can set me up. But!" She stopped her friend from opening her mouth. "Please, no one_ too_ bad."

"Oh, don't worry, Katie. I remember the Lorcan incident of 92. Besides, I think I've known you long enough to know your type." She ruffled her friends hair and took off merrily up the girls stair case.

"Merlin, what have I just gotten myself into?" Katie wonder aloud. Gwen shook her head at her miserable looking friend.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, another story! But c'mon, I've worked very hard on this one! :) And I know, I know, I usually just write Lily/James stories, but it's always been a secret desire of mine to do a Katie/Oliver. C'mon, they're perfect for each other! (how, you ask? Well, they just are. I will show you in the following chapters!) However, if you're new to the lovely Jen Riddle (Hah! That's me!) Hi! I'm so grateful that you're reading! You know what I'd be even MORE grateful, however? REVIEWS. I love them. I love them more than I love pizza. (Which, might I add, is a whole bunch of a lot!). **

**So, I know this A/N is quite long, but I PROMISE future ones wont be. I just wanted to point out a few notes that you guys are probably like "OMG, THATS TOTALLY NOT RIGHT!" about. **

**1.) Truth: I am using the Oliver Wood from the movie, as apposed to the description of Oliver Wood from the books. I like to think of Oliver Wood as a deliciously adorable Scottish boy. (Which of you girls ISN'T in love with Sean Biggestaff, am I right?) I'm sorry if you're apposed to this, but every other fact will be book-esque as apposed to movie-esque.**

**2.) The books kiiinda make it seem as if Katie's BFF's are her quidditch friends, and Leanne, the Ravenclaw girl. However, it's kind-of ridiculous to assume that Katie is not friends with anyone in her own house and year. Right? I mean, she goes to classes with them, shares a room with them - she has to have SOME friends, right! So I've created two. Both are (Semi) real characters. Victoria Frobisher is the girl who tries out for the quidditch team when Harry is captain in his 6th year, and flies really well, but doesn't make the team because she claims her Charms Club would rank higher than Quidditch Practices to her. While it doesn't say which year she is in, I really wanted to use a REAL character, so here she is! As far as Gwendolyn Brand goes, I've got quite a back-story for her, that is very canon-esque, especially if you've read Quidditch Through the Ages. I'll try not to spoil much, as I REALLY hope to fit her back-story in here somewhere. Okay, I'm rambling now. Enough is Enough, here you go. :) Oh, also, I solemnly swear that I wont make these two mary-sues. They each have their own personalities, as you seemed to get a glimpse of here!**

**3.) The story starts in 4th year. Theres a short Prologue, which you guys read, thats a glimpse into 5th year. I feel like it really sets the mood for the story - but I'm still kind of worried that It's a bit confusing. Is it? I hope not. Remember when Harry had to go to his Career advice meeting before his 5th year? Well, thats what that is. Make sense? I hope it makes sense. :X I'm just nervous about how this story will be received, I guess!**

**4.) I've (very) recently made a twitter solely for updates on my fanfiction. I plan to use it JUST for updates on my stories, what I'm working on, etc. If you're interested in following it, the user name is JenRiddleFF. This is the first I'm posting about it on any of my stories, so we'll see how it goes. It's a trial-run right now.**

**5.) Ah, yes, I don't usually post these on my stories, am I supposed to? Anyway, Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, yada yada yada. **

**Yours Truly;  
-Jen Riddle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is late, I've been on vacation. I probably shouldn't have posted that story before I left, but, cest le vie, right? Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, it'll show you a bit more of where the story is headed. Please please PLEASE review, I'd like that so very much! - Jen.**

* * *

**Chasers, Keepers, and Bludgers**  
**Chapter 2. **

Just over a week later, on Halloween morning, Katie Bell stood in the great hall, waiting for Victoria to show up with their dates in tow. She stared at her shoes awkwardly, trying to avoid eye-contact with the couples pushing past her. Victoria had refused to tell Katie who her date would be, leaving Katie more frantic than she would have liked to have been. She glanced up at the sound of her friends voice, possibly too eagerly.

Victoria was bouncing down the stairs, a large smile plastered on her face, showing off perfectly pristine teeth, and talking to a tall boy with wavy brown hair. Justin Bradley. Of course she had bagged him, Katie thought almost bitterly. Victoria bagged every boy she wanted. Behind her, Fred Weasley skipped down the stairs with a blond girl that Katie had never met before.

_Maybe she forgot my date, _Katie thought hopefully, spying no possible canidates in her friends vacinity. However, Victoria's grin did not falter as she approached Katie.

"Well?" Katie asked, expectantly, looking over her friends shoulder. But there was no one, save for Fred Weasley, who was sparing a quick hello to Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

"Oh don't worry your silly little head, Katie. I haven't forgotten you." Victoria patted her friends shoulder. Katie felt her heart drop quite quickly - she wasn't off the hook. Why, again, had she agreed to this? "Your date is meeting us at The Three Broomsticks. He had a detention with Flitwick to finish."

Great, thought Katie, A boy with a nearly criminal record. She silently cursed herself for not ticking trouble makers off of the list she'd made Victoria. Nevertheless, she followed Victoria and Justin out the hall, stopping to be poked at with a probity probe by the dirty caretaker, Argus Filch, as she did so. Now that the dementors were surrounding Hogwarts, security had been greatly increased.

Her day wasn't starting out so great. The journey to Hogsmeade had become greatly uncomfortable as Justin and Victoria had taken to kissing each other deeply and every chance they got. The bitter cold didn't help, either. Katie wondered why she hadn't remembered to bring her scarf. When they finally arrived at the three broomsticks, she couldn't be happier. She tried to ignore the two kissing across from her as she sipped at her butterbeer and waited for her mystery date to arrive. It was just over an hour when a tall, black haired boy with gleaming blue eyes met them at their table.

"So sorry I'm late, got a lecture from Flitwick about house loyalty as I was leaving, bloody annoying, he can be- Sorry, I'm Fabian Rosewood." He smiled down at Katie. Katie blinked a few times at the boy, his face was pink from the cold, but she couldn't help but smile. Was this her date? She reminded herself to let Victoria set her up more often.

"Katie Bell." She replied sheepishly as he took a seat next to her. Katie glanced at Victoria, who sported a smug smile, and then continued on where she'd previously left off on Justins' lips.

"Having fun?" Fabian laughed, as he glanced at the couple across from them. Katie shook her head.

"Not really, no." She sipped at her butterbeer.

"Ah, well, hopefully I can make that a bit better." Fabian smiled. Katie felt herself blush profusely.

"So, why did you have detention?" She asked after Fabian had ordered himself a butterbeer.

Fabian racked his fingers through his hair, looking a bit uneasy. "They told you, did they?" He laughed nervously. "I er... Well, I'm not proud of it. But I used a bat bogey hex on Rodger Davies. He was being a right git... trying to show me the proper way to hold my wand... You'd think after six years in school I'd know how to hold a wand."

Katie snickered behind her hand.

"Don't hold it over my head! Davies and I have never been on good terms, he had it coming!"

"Oh, I don't doubt you." Katie grinned.

"I cant believe they told you." Fabian grumbled. "I hope you didn't get the wrong impression of me-"

"No, No, I didn't." Katie lied quickly. She was so engulfed into his seemingly perfect facial features that she couldn't tear her eyes away when Madam Rosemerta returned to ask if she'd like another butterbeer.

"Yes, Sure." She said absentmindedly and the older witch stalked off. "So, are you in Ravenclaw too, then?" She asked. Fabian sipped his butterbeer and nodded.

"Guilty." He smiled. "Wit beyond measure, and all that nonsense."

For the remainder of the date, Katie couldn't wipe a small smirk off of her face. She kept her eyes intently on his, and his, vice versa. She wondered why she had cursed dating for so long - this was actually quite fun! She nodded, giggled, ooh'd and ahh'd in all the right spots. Finally, when the time for dinner began to approach, they group of four (Though, Katie had nearly forgotten Victoria and Justin were even with them) began their way back to the castle. When the wind began to pick up, Fabian lent Katie his scarf, and she felt herself blush, hoping her pink cheeks could be blamed on the cold.

"That was fun." said Fabian, as they walked into the castle. Katie nodded excitedly, glad he shared the same view on their time together. She mentally slapped herself for being so nervous - dating was easy! "I'll see you around, alright?" He grinned at her, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and took off towards his table with Justin.

"I love you." Katie admitted to Victoria as she gave her a quick hug.

"Yes, I _am_ amazing." Victoria flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down across from Gwendolyn, who adorn a similar dreamy smile. Katie assumed her date with Eddie had gone smoothly. Before she questioned anything, however, she was swept away by Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

"We saw you with Fabian Rosewood today. Why didn't you tell us you had a date with him?" Angelina smacked her arm playfully as the three took seats near Fred, George, and Lee. Katie felt herself blush.

"Fabian Rosewood? That prat from Ravenclaw?" Scoffed Fred. He took a seemingly angry bite of his food.

"If he's a prat, he's one attractive prat." Alicia set the girls into giggles, causing Katie to blush even more deeply.

"Fred and I have served multiple detentions with him. Don't let his "Dreamy blue eyes" fool you." George scowled. This only sent the girls into further giggles thinking about his "dreamy blue eyes", as George had deemed them.

"Oh shut up, you three." Fred finally muttered, leaving the girls to gossip quietly about the quality of their dates. Katie had never met Fabian previous to their blind date, but she had seen him around. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was attractive, but from what her teammates had told her, he was much more sought-after than she'd imagined.

"So, do you have a second date?" Alicia asked after their giggles had subsided. Katie shrugged - she wasn't sure. He'd said "see you around" - but what did that mean? She explained this to the girls, who exchanged wary glances.

"Oh." Angelina replied quietly, as she moved around the vegetables on her plate absentmindedly. Katie's eyes widened in worry.

"What? What do you mean, oh?" She pleaded. She was suddenly reminded why she didn't want to date - the waiting period, the wondering, the panic. The jumping butterflies in her stomach weren't enough to make up for it.

"Well..." Angelina began. "It's hard, you know. When you're here, you can't exactly go on a date whenever you please... but Lee and I" (She glanced to the boy beside her who was talking animatedly with the twins about the coming Quidditch season - a small smile on her face.) "We have plans to work on our transfiguration essay together Monday night."

Katie somehow knew working on their essay wasn't the only thing they'd be doing. Transfiguration wasn't exactly romantic.

"And Ryan Summerby and I are taking a walk by the lake before it gets too cold." Alicia grinned, glancing over her shoulder at the Hufflepuff table.

Katie racked her brain - Victoria had never warned her about this. Was she supposed to ask Fabian when they would see each other again - or was that something he was supposed to do? She knew boys were supposed to make the first move, but times were changing - maybe it was the girls job. Should she had done something? She was now mentally beating herself up over this - had she just given up a great guy? Was he even aware that she was interested? She subconsciously raised her hand to her cheek - he had kissed her, even if it was only on the cheek, that did mean something, right?

"Oh, don't worry about it, Katie." Alicia slung her arm around Katies shoulder. "He could still ask you to do something. Some guys like to wait. It's a game, of sorts."

"A game?" Katie inquired. She felt so immature, having her teammates hand her dating advice. All the same, she was entirely thankful for it.

"Guys are jerks, Katie." Angelina sighed. Lee nudged her shoulder with a short "Hey!". She smiled apologetically. "Some guys like to make you wait - make sure you're interested. Make sure they're interested. Maybe it's something about them wanting to see if there's anything better out there. I'm really not sure, I wont pretend to be an expert. Sometimes things work out, sometimes they don't. The best thing to do, is to act like you don't care either way."

Katie furrowed her brow. "But I do care." She replied sheepishly. Angelina laughed a bit, but not in a mocking way.

"I know, Katie. We always do. We're girls, that's just how we are! But you've got to play the game. You can't win if you don't play." Angelina shrugged. Katie buried her head in her hands - she had so much to learn. On the other hand, maybe she should just stick to what she knew. And that was quidditch. Dating and Quidditch were far from coming hand in hand. She could marry her broom and be happy ever after. Oh no, she was turning into Oliver Wood!

"I'm hopeless." She admitted, feeling lower than she had all day.

"Oh, Katie, don't give up!" Alicia patted her back encouragingly. "It's Halloween, lets just enjoy the fest!"

Unfortunately for Katie, she couldn't take her mind off of her lack of dating experience. Her mind swam with thoughts of whether or not she'd see Fabian again. She liked him - he had been easy to talk to and charming, but did he feel the same way? How was she supposed to know?

The plates finally cleaned themselves, and Katie followed her fellow quidditch players out the door. Angelina and Alicia exchanged nervous glances, they were both perfectly aware that Katie hadn't said a single word the rest of the night.

"Listen, Katie." said Angelina in a low voice. "If you want... Alicia and I... we'll teach you."

"Teach me what?" Asked Katie, unaware that they had even noticed she wasn't being herself.

"How to date." She offered.

Katie raised her eyebrow at her friends. They'd teach her how to date? That seemed so bizare. Was that something that was usually taught? She'd always thought it had just come naturally.

"I have an older sister, Katie." Angelina explained. "I practically studied her - everything, even the mistakes."

"Okay." Katie nodded. "Alright."

"You'll let us teach you?" Angelina asked, as she avoided the trick stair.

"I suppose. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" Katie shrugged. Angelina put her arm around the girl.

"You can call me Professor Johnson from this day forward, Katie, my dear." She teased.

The teasing came to a worried halt when they reached the 7th floor, however. The entirety of the Gryffindor house was congregated outside of the portrait hole, gossiping excitedly. Katie couldn't help the nervous glances being thrown from person to person.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked - her friends shook their heads.

"Fat Lady's been attacked." gasped Fred, as he pushed through the crowd, a few of the students giving him dirty looks along the way, and found the girls.

"Attacked?" Asked Angelina, disbelievingly. "By whom?"

"Sirius Black." Fred answered. Katie felt the color wash from her face.

* * *

After orders to congregate in the great hall, Katie found herself in a squashy sleeping bag with Angelina on one side of her, and Alicia on the other.

"Well, we've got ten minutes" Announced Angelina, as she scooted her sleeping bag closer to where her friend lay.

"For what?" Katie asked stupidly as she watched the head boy, Percy Weasley, patrol between the rows of students, stopping periodically to bicker at a group of students for talking too loudly, or sitting too closely to one another.

"To start teaching, silly." Grinned Angelina. Katie sighed. "Lets start with the basics, shall we? Rule number one: Never appear too eager."

"Too eager?" Asked Katie, who was already sufficiently lost.

"Yes. Say, they ask you to Hogsmeade, don't scream yes at the top of your lungs, you'll scare them away. Appear to contemplate it for a moment, or, if you're really risky, tell them you'll think about it. They'll come back. They always do."

"Why?" Katie asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Boys love the chase, Katie." said Alicia, from the other side of Katie.

"Rule number two:" Began Angelina, again. "Never talk about other guys on your date. While other guys will most likely be in the back of your mind, talking about them will make whatever boy you're with drop you like you're a flobberworm."

"What if it's just a friend?" Questioned Katie. Angelina shook her head.

"Boys don't think other boys can ever just be friends with a girl. They'll always think there's something more there. No matter what."

Katie groaned into her pillow. "How many more of these rules are there?" She asked.

"Hundreds." Shrugged Angelina. Percy shouted from across the room that they were turning off the lights, and suddenly the hall was dark. Katie rolled in her sleeping bag to face Angelina.

"Ange." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"This is all really informative, and all. But how am I ever supposed to get a boy to like me in the first place?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Katie. Alicia and I will handle it. You're awesome, we just have to make everyone else see that."

"You two, shush!" Percy called to them.

"Thanks, Angelina." Katie smiled briefly. Angelina nodded. Katie rolled back over, facing the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like a starry night sky. She hoped things wouldn't be as hopeless as she felt they were. Maybe she was, actually, appealing to the opposite sex. Maybe for once she'd stop feeling so much like the little sister.

"Shame we couldn't get him locked in that pyramid over the summer." She heard either Fred or George whisper. Katie smiled a bit, before falling asleep.

* * *

Drowsy and half asleep, Katie slid into the Gryffindor table the next morning. When most of the students had gone back to bed in their common rooms, Oliver instructed them to stay and eat an early breakfast and prepare for an early morning practice. Her hair, she could only assume, looked like a bird had taken up it's home inside it. Five AM was not a good hour for her, but when Oliver demanded they practice at 5:30, what choice did she have? The rest of the team sat around the Gryffindor table in the same state of delusion. The sky above them was dark and murky.

She looked around at her teammates. George was drooling onto the palm of his hand. Fred's face was in his oatmeal. Angelina's head slowly drooped down, and then popped up again. Harry's forhead was against his palm. Alicia was staring towards the far side of the room, eyes droopy and mouth agape. The only person who seemed to have the least bit of energy was Oliver Wood.

"9 out of 10 teams don't eat right before games." Oliver began to lecture. Katie glanced in his directions, but couldn't hold her head up for long. "A healthy breakfast is the best way to prepare for your game. Eat up, everyone!"

Fred let out a loud snore, which cause oatmeal to spray over Angelina, she shrieked, which seemed to wake up much of the rest of the team. Oliver some how convinced them to muster up enough energy to make it to the pitch, where the sun was slowly rising. Katie heard Fred mutter something about not enjoying being awake before even the (Insert bad word here) sun was.

Half asleep, Katie slipped into her quidditch robes and took her place on the pitch with the rest of the players. Though she could have sworn her team had turned into zombies, she continued nonetheless as Oliver drove them through drill after trill until the sun was fully awake, the birds had taken to chirping, and they had 20 minutes for breakfast until class began. Though Oliver wasn't completely pleased with the way practice had gone (Fred had "accidentally" hit Oliver with a bludger), he let them go.

Katie rushed into the showers with the other girls, knowing that she'd feel miserable (and smelly) the rest of the day if she skipped out on it. She also hopped that a quick shower would wake her up a bit, but she knew it was impossible. She had Potions first, being miserable was inevitable.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked as Katie rushed into the class room a half a second before the bell rang. Professor Snape gave her a distrusting look but surprisingly let it slide.

"Quidditch." Katie muttered under her breath as Snape began to instruct the class on what they'd be doing that morning.

"Well, I have some news that will cheer you up." Victoria smiled as she pulled her potions book from her bag.

"Hmm?" Katie asked absentmindedly, flipping to the page 314 in her book. The title blared at her for a cheering potion. She heard Victoria mumble about how she could already perform a cheering charm perfectly, so she would never need this.

"Anyway." Victoria sighed as she crushed her puffapods until they oozed pinkish juices. "I talked to Tory Gladstone who talked to Rebecca Wilson who talked to Tyler-"

"Get on with it." Katie yawned.

"Fabian enjoyed his date yesterday."

Katie dropped her knife, ignoring it as it tinkered loudly to the floor. She'd completely forgotten that she had ever even gone to Hogsmeade, let alone with Fabian. The events of the previous night were still swimming in her head.

"He... he did? Did he say anything else?" Katie asked, trying to contain her enthusiasm. Don't appear too ecstatic, that was what Angelina had said, right?

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." She shrugged as she dropped more ingredients into her now orange potion. Katie's was still green and smoking, and she hopped Professor Snape wouldn't round their table and scold her for it. She quickly snatched up her knife as she saw him slowly approaching, and began to smash her own puffapods.

"You're being too rough, Katie." Gwen whispered, mentioning on how her puffapods were flowering instead of oozing.

"Why wont you tell me?" asked Katie, ignoring Gwens comment.

"I can't. It's for your own good. I know you, Katie. You'll obsess over it. I'm not telling you." Victoria scrunched her nose as her potion turned red. "Gwen, what have I done wrong?"

Gwen, who's potion was now a pearly pinkish color, glanced over the table. "You were supposed to stir it four times counterclockwise."

Victoria scrolled through the text in her book. "Honestly, this whole subject is stupid. This is what they have apothecaries for. I don't need to make my own." She grumbled as she hastened to make her potion the pearly shade of pink that Gwens was.

Katie knew Victoria was right. No matter what he said, she knew she would obsesses over it. As much as she hated it, she had to trust Victoria on this one. Besides, Victoria was her friend, she wouldn't tease her if Fabian had decided he didn't want to see her again. She would keep it quiet.

By dinner time, however, Katie was driving herself crazy with wonder. She plopped herself at the Gryffindor table beside Angelina without saying a word.

"Why is it everytime we see you, you're always moody? You fourth years are so emotional." Angelina laughed.

"Victoria's heard something about Fabian, but she wont tell me." Katie replied.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "You've got no idea what it is?"

"No idea. She said she heard he liked me, but wont tell me anything else." said Katie.

"How exciting!" Alicia grinned jealously.

"Exciting? Alicia, incase you don't remember, I don't know how to date. I've been on one other date, and it didn't go so well... " She scanned the hall until she spotted Lorcan Mylor sitting alone at the edge of his table, carefully separating his pees from his corn, careful not to let them touch. "Fabian's probably decided never to see me again."

"Katie, you need to stop dwelling on this. Chances are, Fabian adores you. But if you're this concerned, let's continue training until the point that he can't resist you." Angelina grinned, and grabbed Katie's arm, pulling her from the table

"Fred, George!" She paused as she reached the edge of the table. "Kitchens. Now."

"I thought we weren't going until later tonight?" Asked George.

"It's an emergency." Replied Angelina.

Fifteen minutes later, Katie found herself at a table in the Hogwarts Kitchens (Which were, to her surprise, inside a portrait of fruit near the hufflepuff common room!), sitting at a short, house-elf sized table across from Fred Weasley. She sat down on the stool, her knees reaching the table top, and shot a confused glance at Fred.

"Good Evening, M'lady." He grinned.

"Er... Hi." She said.

"Is that anyway to speak to your date?" He asked. Katie's jaw dropped, and she glanced at Alicia and Angelina who were simply smiling.

"Date?" She asked, slightly wary.

"Don't sound so disgusted about it. I'm a catch, really!" He crossed his arms forcefully.

"Mmmm. I'm sure." Katie scrunched her nose. She adored Fred, but she'd never quite played with the idea of dating him. He was just a friend.

"Now, Katie. This is a practice date - but we urge you to treat it as a real one." Angelina cleared her throat and pulled up her own small, elf chair.

"I'm dating Fred?" Katie tried to bite back a laugh.

"For all intensive purposes, yes." Alicia added, pulling up her own chair.

Fred placed a hand over his heart, feigning being hurt. "You sting, Katie Bell."

"Katie, please, just go along with it. Fred may not be-" Angelina paused, catching Fred's glare, and leaned in closer to Katie. "He may not be the most appealing date, but he knows his stuff." She whispered.

Katie nodded, knowing defeat. So she was impromptu-dating Fred Weasley? She surveyed his red hair, and slightly dirty robes. He grinned at her confidently, and she gave a small wave back.

"Ah, Katie. Confidence at all times. I don't care if you're dating the giant squid, you're going to pretend like you're having the time of your life." Angelina corrected.

"HEY!" Fred gasped again. "I'm much better than the giant squid!"

"Fred, shush." Angelina ordered. "Now, lets try again."

"Ah, Fred!" Cried Katie in an obviously fake overtone. "How lovely to see you! I was so ecstatic when you asked me-"

"Katie, Katie. Honestly. This isn't going to work unless you're completely willing." Angelina shook her head. Katie sighed.

And in fact, when she got into it, her fake date with Fred was surprisingly enjoyable. He made her laugh, and although Katie had many corrections from Angelina and Alicia, she thought she'd done quite well. So well that she had a certain spring in her step and smile on her face as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She knew she had a transfiguration essay to finish, and she was absolutely positive that McGonagall wouldn't accept a fake date as an excuse not to get it done. She took a place at a table in the far shadows of the room, and pulled out her book and a ream of parchment.

She was halfway into her essay when she let out a giant yawn.

"Tired, Bell?" Came a voice from across the table. Katie barely lifted her eyelids to glance across. Oliver Wood was taking a seat across from him, his own book and parchment in hand. Katie simply groaned, to which he laughed in response.

"It's not funny, Wood. It's your fault!" She complained.

"I'm doing whats best for the team, Bell." He replied as he dipped his quill into parchment.

"I'm sure." Katie snapped. Oliver sighed audibly.

"There's no where else to sit, Bell, could you at least be civil?" He asked. Katie sighed in the same way Oliver had moments earlier.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm just very tired, and very annoyed with this essay." She complained. She rubbed her temples as she tried to remember everything she could about the theory of transfiguring living plants.

"Ah." Nodded Oliver. He reached over the table and grabbed the essay from her.

"Hey!" Cried Katie.

"Shh, I'm going to help you. I've taken this course, if you don't remember." He added with a laugh. Katie nodded. As much as she didn't quite enjoy Oliver Woods company, ask most of the time she was around him he was bickering at her about her quidditch performance, she really could use the help. She was exhausted and frustrated.

"You've got this part wrong." He spoke, lifting his own quill. "It's not a swish and flick, it's more of a jab..." He began to explain the way the spell should be performed, and surprisingly to herself, Katie listened. After a short 10 minutes of working with Oliver, her essay was complete.

"Thank you!" She smiled, as she rolled up the parchment, completely satisfied with her essay.

"Can't have one of my chasers failing off the team, can I?" He laughed. "McGonagall wouldn't hesitate to suspend you, and we've got a game coming up, and we need you to destroy Slytherin."

Ah, Of course, thought Katie. Everything for Oliver Wood was about Quidditch. Couldn't he just be nice for the sake of being nice? She watched him as he returned to his own assignment, his tongue slightly poking out of the corner of his mouth as he traced his quill across the parchment. With a yawn, she waved a short goodbye, and returned to her room. It had been a long few days, she really could use the rest.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_9-28-10_

_Please Review! _


End file.
